The present invention relates to shaving devices.
Shaving devices of different types are known in the art. Usually, during the use of a shaving device with razor blades, first the user applies a shaving cream on the skin and distribute it over the skin and then the shaving device with the razor is used to shave the hair. The known shaving devices possess several disadvantages. First of all, they are not used for applying and distributing the shaving cream on the skin. It is necessary to apply to distribute the shaving cream on the skin by an additional device or by hand which is inconvenient and unpleasant. The known shaving devices with razor blades do not massage the user's skin during shaving. These and other disadvantages make desirable to improve the construction of existing shaving devices.